Love, Murder, and Pyrotechnics
by anonymous-ninja13
Summary: Deidara is a university student, and secretly part of the Akatsuki. What happens when he gets found out by the one he loves, and has to kill? Sorry about the crap summary, it's better than what it sounds like- and not as corny. AU, DeidaraxOC READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Love, Murder, and Pyrotechnics

This fanfic is a Christmas present for SpiralSpirit, my Deidara obsessed friend.

Despite that, it is an actual story, with a plot and everything.

Oh, and it's AU, Deidara is working for the Akatsuki, a criminal group, and currently undercover as a university student. It's been pretty peaceful, but it's only the calm before the storm…

Chapter 1

It was late morning by the time Deidara bothered to get up. Mostly because he was hungry, and there was no food in his apartment. His classes at Konoha U. (pyrotechnics, art, and sculpture) weren't until late night, so he never bothered to get up until at least 11:00. Besides, his classes were just a front for what his real job was, so he could always ditch if he wanted to. But ditching too much was suspicious, and he _was_ learning something from the classes, boring as they were. If he ever got out of this mess he was in, maybe he'd come back and actually graduate. Yeah, right. He was in the Akatsuki forever, and hell, he didn't care. Throwing an old t-shirt on from the pile of clothes he called a closet, he unlocked the door and walked outside onto the balcony ledge thing where the stairs were. Leaning against the wall, he stretched his arms. The tiny room mistakenly called an apartment was so small as to be claustrophobic. Yeah, it was far less glamorous than his previous place, but at least he hadn't had to do anything too…conspicuous to get it. Just giving up some of his hard earned cash.

The door to the apt. nest to his opened, and he glanced over as it creakily opened and his current neighbor, Kathy, stepped outside. Unlike Deidara, Kathy had actually taken care with putting on her clothes, and was immaculately dressed in blue jeans and a forest green tank top that perfectly matched her eyes. Heck, he'd love to ask her out, but who was he kidding. He couldn't drag her into his screwy messed up mess of a life. She smiled at him and waved hello.

"Hey stranger, how come I never see you anymore?"

_It's because I'm an assassin who kills people in his free time._

"Dunno, busy with my classes, work, and just…stuff."

"Oh, same. What _is_ your work, though?"

_I'm a hired murderer_

"I work for a fireworks company. Basically, blowing stuff up."

"Sounds fun, what type of stuff?"

_People. Anyone who gets in the way._

"Just, I don't know, stuff."

"Fun…Want to get something to eat?"

_Yes, I'm starving._

"Nah, I'm fine."

Just then, his stomach grumbled, and he blushed.

Kathy grabbed his hand (he blushed more) and dragged him down the stairs in search of a McDonalds.

Ok, Kathy is NOT a Mary Sue, she gets stranger as the story goes on.

Hope you liked the chapter. Merry Christmas!

If enough people review, I'll keep writing, if not, this story DIES!!!!(or is discontinued)

SpiralSpirit, you'd better review or….or…..ummm…..I'll think of something….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Izze says hi to all of you!!!!

I own NOTHING!!!( Except for Kathy)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

LINETHINGYLINETHINGY

_What am I doing here. What am I doing here. What am I doing here. _Deidara's mind kept repeating the same question over and over and over. _What am I doing here? _And yet, no answer sprung to mind. But, he kept asking himself, 'Why am I standing outside a McDonalds with a girl, with no cash?'

FLASHBACK-15 minutes ago

They stood there, outside the university gates. It felt like they were the only ones standing still in an ever moving world. Cars flew past them, people walked by, chattering about the strangest of things. But they stood still, and Deidara asked, "Um…Kathy, where do we go from here?" Her reply was definitely not one he had been expecting. "I really have no idea. Do you know?" (Sweatdrop.) "Actually…I thought you knew." They stood in an awkward silence for a few more minutes. Kathy then declared, "Ok, now I'm bored.", firmly grasped Deidara's hand, and began walking in a random direction. (On a side note, Deidara blushed again. He seems to be doing this a lot…) She had a good grip, and pedestrians hid their smiles at the two college students, one seemingly being dragged by the other. "Kathy, where are we going?" Generally, Deidara, being the master assassin ninja dude did NOT let people drag him down streets, but he was making a one-time exception. All the same, he wished he knew their destination. Kathy's reply puzzled him. "My astoundingly brilliant theory is, that eventually, if we keep walking, there will be a restaurant…hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Well, I've been wrong before."

Deidara fervently hoped she was not wrong. Eventually though, after a few more minutes of dragging, a fast food restaurant came into view. Kathy beamed, and said smugly, "I told you." Under his breath, Deidara muttered in the annoying GPS voice, "You have reached your destination." She laughed, and he smiled faintly.

KATHYS POV

Whew. I hadn't actually expected to find some place to eat this soon, and this was probably my only chance to talk to Deidara. Actually, despite my outer calm, my brain had been fighting a raging war against itself, on whether or not to do this. My impulsive side won, and I ended up dragging him here. I really didn't know why I bothered with trying to make friends. Well, okay, I knew, but I tried to deny it…because there was no way this relationship would end happily. But I persisted, pleading with myself, to just let myself be Kathy A. Ingles (note: there is a reason for this name, be patient and you'll find out why ) for a little longer…

My hand slipped into my pocket as we walked nearer to the door. And I froze, my face heating up like a pot on a stove. My…wallet…was…gone….(EMO CLOUD OF DOOM SUDDENLY APPEARS). I remembered now, of all times…it was probably sitting on my kitchen countertop, and I had no money, and Deidara didn't either. Shit. Crap. FUCK. God, of course I had to do this damn stupid thing and make him come with me, and of course, something like this would happen, and I would screw up my ONE chance to be with him. Yes, of course.

DEIDARA POV

I glanced over at Kathy, whose face had turned red, and her grasp had loosened. Kinda worried, I asked, "What's wrong?" Her face flushed even more, as she mumbled, "I left my wallet at home…". Her face was all guilty looking, and I just had to laugh. She stared at me in indignation and said, "It's not funny! Stop laughing!" I laughed even harder, and told her, "I (gasp) know it's not (gasp) funny, (wheeze) just the (laugh) look on your (gasp/laugh) face was so (gasp) cute (cough)!" She pouted, and I tried my best to stop, as we walked into the door (the people inside stared at me kind of funny…). I could tell she was still upset, and on impulse, hugged her. She fit well in my arms, and I wished…Oh well. Kathy wasn't in the mood for romance after that little incident, and said, "But…if we have no money, how do we buy anything?" Oh. Right. Crap. Since she had literally dragged me here, I didn't have any cash on me, despite the impressive hoard at home. But I was hungry…and Kathy was too…Well…I really didn't like doing this, but I guess I'd have to use who I was as an…incentive for someone to overlook our not paying. I sighed. "Wait here, all right?" I strode up to the counter, melting into my role as Deidara, member of the Akatsuki. The cash register guy was the typical pimply college student trying to make an extra buck, and I was counting on the fact that he'd know the name of an illegal criminal association. I wasn't too worried about that, as most people were familiar with it. "Can I help you sir?" In a quiet undertone, I whispered, "Akatsuki." His eyes narrowed. "Proof?" Ripping off my black fingerless gloves, I showed him my palms. "His eyes widened, in awe, or fear? "Deidara..." His voice was even quieter than mine. Looks like my reputation had spread pretty far. I placed my order, telling him to make it fast, and free, or else…It was like he had been placed on fast-forward, and I had the urge to laugh. It sickened me, that I could laugh at someone's fear of death. But I still wanted to.

AAAAAHHHHHHH THIS CHAPTER IS TOO DAMN SHORT!!!!!! IT MUST BE LONGER!!!!!!! I"M SORRY!!!!! BUT DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!

So sorry this took so long to update…but real life kept interfering.

Anyway, review or I kill the story. I'm not above using threats, you know.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

i can't update for 2 weeks....long story why....so..I'M SORRY!!!

Just telling you, because i think you guys ought to know.

I'll have two or three chapters out when I do update, though.

Izze


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for not posting this…had too much crap to do…

Urghhhh…I'm too tired to write a disclaimer or author's note…just review, please?

Oh, and muchos gracias for all the reviews I got!

And so we begin…

Chapter 3

Deidara slid two red plastic trays across the table. A mouthwatering aroma of French fries and hamburgers was making Kathy hungry, and her stomach grumbled loudly enough to be heard. She grinned, sheepishly, and he smiled at her. He looked so different when he smiled, an alien coldness giving way to a warm radiance that made him look positively human. He usually looked so…not sad…but bitter, and Kathy was glad to see the object of her affections being happy for once. She wished she would smile more often.

Kathy picked up a burger and examined it carefully, looking up to ask,

"How did you know what I wanted?"

He paused, midbite, before swallowing and clearing his throat.

"Um…I didn't. I guessed."

"You're a good guesser."

"yeah…"

The silence only grew louder as they ate, the only sounds being the chewing and slurping of soda. Her mind drifted to the fact that he hadn't paid, and wondered how he had gotten their food, but decided to leave the questioning for later. After all, it was awkward enough as it is.

Shifting in the smooth plastic chair, he stared at the girl sitting across from him, relieved she hadn't asked him how he'd "convinced" the boy to let him pay later. Sipping his coke rather elegantly, or as gracefully as you could sip anything, he glanced over at said boy, who looked as if he wanted to pee in his pants. He had the urge to start laughing hysterically, but suppressed it. It was more the sort of laughter you got after doing something scary than real humor anyway. _Have I changed so much that I can laugh at the suffering I caused?_ The answer was most definitely, yes.

His attention was diverted by Kathy asking him a question.

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"I said, how did you pay for the food? I didn't see you offering him any cash…"

_I didn't pay._

"Ah…I had some money on me. It was pretty lucky, actually."

"But I was watching. All I saw was you asking him a couple of questions."

_No, not questions. Demands._

He smiled wryly, as twisting of his lips. "Yeah, you causht me. The guy up there owes me a favor or two."

"Oh…Ok. I guess that makes sense."

_No, no it doesn't. You don't believe me, do you? But you'd rather believe a poorly constructed lie than think the guy who you're eating lunch/breakfast with can compel others into doing his will, just by his reputation on the streets. And who can blame you? I'd do the same thing…_

"Hey, Deidara? Hello? You ok?"

He started, thrown out of his thoughts, back into the plastic chair with a concerned Kathy waving a hand in his face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine.

_No, I think I'm going insane. _

"Good. You were spacing out for a second."

"Sorry."

After that, the conversation became easier, as they talked about school, work, families, and tried to figure out the enigma that sat across from them.

"So, you're from around here?"

_I don't know where I'm from. _

"No, not really. Just moved here last summer."

"Me too. My parents were kind of pissed that I was going so far away, but hey, what can you do?"

_Wish I had parents…_

_"_Yeah, I know what you mean. So what classes are you taking?"

"Um..I forgot…actually…Yeah, I'm an airhead."

He started laughing. She pouted.

"Hey, don't be mean!"

"Sorry…You're just too funny. Well, anyway, I'm taking a bunch of art and sculpture type crap. It's pretty interesting actually."

_Pity I can never go to class._

Ok, this is the first half of chapter three, the rest will be posted later today, or tomorrow…School is giving me too much crap to do.

REVIEW OR I KILL THE STORY!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!*coughs, dies*

Please review? Everyone but the people I know in real life will get cookies if they do! (the people in real life don't get any because they are bugging me for them…)


	5. Chapter 4

Hello again. Here's the rest of chapter three, as I had a stroke of inspiration and decided to finish this.

I OWN NOTHING!!!! NOT EVEN A PLUSHIE!!!!

Thanks to Missmidrika, who is uber awesome and always reviews!!

Oh, and you get cookies if you review. So, if you like cookies, R&R plz!

Chapter 3 cont.

Time seemed to flow around them, as they talked for close to an hour. The greasy wrappers laid unnoticed as their quiet words filled the air around them.

"So, you're an artist? That's really cool"

_I wish I could've been…now my art is death._

"Yeah, I'm pretty in to it. So, what about you? Why'd you choose Konoha U. over anywhere else?"

"It's mostly because they have an amazing music program, and I've always wanted to have a career that's music-related."

_At least one of us has a future._

"What instrument-if you play an instrument-do you play?"

"Violin, actually (A/N I thought this was the most romantic..), and I sing, too. I'm fairly decent at the violin, alright at the singing."

_Your voice can never be just 'alright'_

"That's cool. I quit piano when I was seven."

_That's when I lost everything._

Smiling, she answered. "Most people do. I'm the exception to that rule."

"Yeah, I was always that kid scribbling on notebook paper in class."

"Aw, you sound really cute."

_Only you could call me cute._

They talked on and on, oblivious to their surroundings. Other customers watched the two, smiling at the cute couple. Finally though, as all good things must end, Kathy realized she had a class that she had to attend in 15 minutes.

It was so frustrating, trying to talk to him. His answers were so ambiguous, and they all seemed to have some sort of hidden meaning…And just as she started to get somewhere, she realized she had class in 15 minutes. So they threw away the trash, and walked out of the building into crisp, clear air. The walk back was silent, as they really had nothing more to say to each other. But what went unsaid was perhaps more important, because as Deidara walked outside, he held her hand. They walked with their hands entwined, no words needing to be said. Eventually, they reached the apartments and stood there, in front of the two doors that lead to their separate lives.

"Um…bye, I guess."

_I wish you could stay, but I'd rather you stay alive._

"Yeah. Hey, after class meet me at that bench in the middle of the lawn."

"You mean that one next to the music building?"

"Mm-hm. That one. I'll come out around four-ish."

'Ok. Cool."

_Wait. What did I just say? Why am I agreeing?_

Kathy beamed. "Great! I'll see you later, I don't want to be late again."

And with that, she gave him a quick hug, and dashed into her apt., her face on fire, leaving a rather confused Akatsuki member standing there, with a face that clearly said: "What the hell have I gotten into."

DEI-KUN'S POV

I stood there in shock for a moment, the events of this morning-er, afternoon finally processing through my sleep deprived brain. I had; A. Gone to McDonalds with a girl, B. Gotten hugged by her, and lastly, C. Made impromptu plans to meet with her later. And it wasn't just some random chick I met, this was Kathy, who, believe it or not, I kinda…liked. Why the frick was I doing this? Why?! Every relationship, every friendship, gave me another vulnerability for _them _to exploit. Another way to blackmail me into staying with them. All the same, it was nice to try being…normal for a change. Have friends, people to talk to, not having to worry about the status of your mortality…What most people consider as normal, I consider an elusive dream. I can't get close to her. Never. But Akatsuki has been pretty inactive lately…maybe they're letting me go…they knew I had been blackmailed into this…Yeah right. I was too important to them.

Depressed by my thoughts, I unlocked the three locks on my door and went in, falling face forward on the still unmade bed with a big sigh. Depression and angst were a permanent state of mind for me. Honestly, I had no clue as to what would happen next. Getting up from my bed, I pulled my laptop over and pressed the on button. It was only a matter of seconds before it was up and running, being a bad guy does have some perks. Lets see…internet….g-mail…log in….new mail…CRAP. As I never gave anyone my email address, there was only one new message. Subject? AKATSUKI. And just I thought things were getting a little better…

Shutting the computer off, I don't bother to do it properly (A/N yes there is a right and wrong way to turn off a computer), but just press the power button for a while. The screen turns to black instantly. I don't want to know who I have to kill. I don't want to know how many lives I would ruin. I lay back down on the bed, shades blocking even an iota of sunlight from reaching the room. Just darkness…Here I can pretend, that I'm five again…happy, unknowing, innocent. Closing my eyes, I remember what happened. (A/N again. I'm inventing Deidara's past, to fit in with my AU. I don't even know if he has a canon past…if anyone knows, plz tell me!) Flames dancing in a flickering light…embers and ashes floating through the air…and a laugh…mine? Snapping my eyes open I sit back up. Reliving the past won't change it, I should just try and get over it. My feet drag me back over to the door, and with no wish to stay here any longer, I obey, turning the knob with my gloved hands into the blinding early autumn sun. After the dark bedroom, it's like stepping into the sun, but my eye adjusts quickly, and I run, trying to escape my past and meet who I wish was my future.

Little longer, don't you think? It was either post it now, or wait another week for more inspiration.

Review and I give you cookies!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!! Long story short, I was fixing some plotholes and chasing plot bunnies. You see, they escaped out of their cage in search of carrots and inspiration, and I had to chase them everywhere…and people stared at me…But in the end I caught them all and put them in my fanfic studio. I have a feeling they'll escape again soon though…so therefore this is short, but I was watching the Olympics and its screwing with my schedule.

I actually should be working on an assignment for school….BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!!!! So I'm writing this instead. Readers, rejoice in the fact that I am a lazy procrastinator. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

NOTE: be on the lookout for characters from other animes, who somehow all go to the same university…tell me if there's anyone you want to see!

This is probably one of my favorite scenes in this fanfic.

I OWN….aw crap…I still don't own anything…(sulks under emo cloud)

Please R&R…or else….something will happen that I haven't figured out yet.

Enjoy~

Chapter 5(I think..kinda lost track)

The wide expanses of lawn glowed green in the late afternoon sunlight; except for the concrete bench in the middle. What idiot decided to build the bench there, no one knew. The grass was lush and tall, though worn down by students taking a shortcut to class. Deidara followed one of these worn dirt paths to the center of the field. It was abnormally warm for September, seeming more like August or July. His feet tapped lightly against the ground, though he could silence them at will. Eventually, he reached his destination and stared at the bench for a moment. It didn't look particularly comfy…He sat down in the grass beside it, crosslegged.

DEIDEI POV

I sat down in the grass…the bench looked kind of evil…I don't know why, but the grass looked more inviting. So, that's where I sat. crossing my legs and crushing the green grass which was sure to leave stains on my pants. I sat there for a while, watching people trying not to be late for their classes, and some who wanted to be late, and just…watching. It was like extremely boring television, actually. This was just a crossroads for them, a place where all sorts of people would meet…and leave, to get on with their lives. A short blond boy holding a…pink…bunny?…talked enthusiastically to the tall man walking next to him. Though the taller one didn't respond to the smaller, you could tell they were good friends. A high school kid sped past me on rollerblades, so fast it seemed as if he was flying, and for a moment I thought I saw a black crow in his hair…but it was probably nothing. More people ran across the lawns, squashing the blades of green grass. Promptness was more important than the grass's health, apparently. But in the multitude of faces, there wasn't a single one I recognized. I felt kind of bad about this…but I wasn't here to make friends anyway. Minutes passed as I stared at people passing (and some of them gave me odd looks) but it felt like hours, decades, centuries even. …ok that was exaggerating it, but still, it felt like eternity. I was beginning to think this was all a joke, that Kathy was never going to come. It was probably better if she didn't, really. She shouldn't get involved with a guy like me, and besides, I didn't need her barging into my life. But I half smiled when I was her walking over, lugging a great big instrument case and waving her hand furiously, so I guess I was glad to see her.

…Fine. I was _incredibly wonderfully ecstatically _glad to see her. Happy?

Please review? I'll update if you do...


	7. replaced chapter 5

Can I use my lack of inspiration as an excuse?

But go to my profile for an official explanation.

I deleted that awful excuse of a chapter, and replaced it with this one.

At least it's longer…by the way, hope none of you have a problem with me creating Dei-kun's past. I don't think he has a canon one anyway, so yeah.

It will be….interesting.

Look, I've never gone to college, and this is Konoha, so don't say anything about me messing up. Okay?

Um…mind if I pull Tobi into the story? A couple of chapters later?

Not Madara, he sucks, Tobi...though he might have Madara-ish tendencies.

I tried to make this chapter extra long…

REVIEW!!!

Chapter 5(I think..kinda lost track)

The wide expanses of lawn glowed green in the late afternoon sunlight; except for the concrete bench in the middle. What idiot decided to build the bench there, no one knew. The grass was lush and tall, though worn down by students taking a shortcut to class. Deidara followed one of these worn dirt paths to the center of the field. It was abnormally warm for September, seeming more like August or July. His feet tapped lightly against the ground, though he could silence them at will. Eventually, he reached his destination and stared at the bench for a moment. It didn't look particularly comfy…He sat down in the grass beside it, crosslegged.

DEIDEI POV

I sat down in the grass…the bench looked kind of evil…I don't know why, but the grass looked more inviting. So, that's where I sat. crossing my legs and crushing the green grass which was sure to leave stains on my pants. I sat there for a while, watching people trying not to be late for their classes, and some who wanted to be late, and just…watching. It was like extremely boring television, actually. This was just a crossroads for them, a place where all sorts of people would meet…and leave, to get on with their lives. A short blond boy holding a…pink…bunny?…talked enthusiastically to the tall man walking next to him. Though the taller one didn't respond to the smaller, you could tell they were good friends. A high school kid sped past me on rollerblades, so fast it seemed as if he was flying, and for a moment I thought I saw a black crow in his hair…but it was probably nothing. More people ran across the lawns, squashing the blades of green grass. Promptness was more important than the grass's health, apparently. But in the multitude of faces, there wasn't a single one I recognized. I felt kind of bad about this…but I wasn't here to make friends anyway. Minutes passed as I stared at people passing (and some of them gave me odd looks) but it felt like hours, decades, centuries even. …ok that was exaggerating it, but still, it felt like eternity. I was beginning to think this was all a joke, that Kathy was never going to come. It was probably better if she didn't, really. She shouldn't get involved with a guy like me, and besides, I didn't need her barging into my life. But I half smiled when I was her walking over, lugging a great big instrument case and waving her hand furiously, so I guess I was glad to see her.

…Fine. I was _incredibly wonderfully ecstatically _glad to see her. Happy?

KATHY POV

Walking out of the building, music rang in my ears as I looked around, trying to spot him. And my eyes were drawn to his slim form, his head resting on his arms as he watched the world. He hasn't spotted me yet, and I walked forward on the concrete, hoping he'd look my way. And he turned to look at me, his eyes seemed far away…but he smiles in his own awkward way, and I wave at him, and start to hurry up. The violin case bumps awkwardly against my legs and…oh crap. Curse my inability to keep this case closed. Sheets of snowy white music tumble out, gliding in the wind to rest on the emerald grass. They look like so many birds, as they flutter about. He springs up to help me, and I drop my case in pursuit of the runaway papers. We capture the flyaway papers, and he hands them to me, a page of notes inked in blue pen on the very top.

"What are the handwritten music pages for?"

"It's…a project. I have to write some sheet music and play it."

"Is it good?"

"I don't know. I've only written it last week."

"Play it for me?"

My face betrays surprise, and amazement. His face has his awkward grin in place, and the smile looks out of practice, but is sincere. I've only known him for a day or two, and here he is asking me to play the song I've been working on night and day for two weeks.

"Here?!"

"Sure."

"…Ok."

Love is irrational, I learned.

DEIDEI POV

I am actually quite surprised that she agreed to play for me, but pleased. I don't know why, but I'd like to hear her play, even if she's really bad. The sun is sinking now, and the sky is a bright blue, and light enough to read in. Kathy is pulling out a bow and violin, and positioning them just so. The violin and bow are a warm reddish wood, like embers in a fireplace. And I thank her for playing, after all, she is nearly a stranger.

"…Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Conversation stops as the first note resonates from the instrument, low and deep and thrilling. And the note is lengthy, and you feel it in the cores of your bones, but it rapidly changes pace into a quicker tune.

She is amazing to watch, as her fingers fly across the strings, the notes starting and stopping in moments, each seamlessly blending into the next. Her hair has escaped the ponytail and is wild and sways as her head tosses from side to side. The sun outlines her and throws her figure into sharp relief, and this is another sort of art, one that is in fluid and in motion. The melody is swift and a medley of all sorts of different notes, like fruit blended to make a smoothie. Capturing your ears, you cannot stop listening, always needing to know what is next. But it slows finally, and it is all the more beautiful for it's lessening of haste. And as she hits a low G, the sound is abrubtly halted, and she is no longer one of the ancient greek muses, but a heavily breathing girl holding a violin, and she is incredible, but the music is…incomplete.

"I haven't finished it yet."

"It's incredible."

"Thank you."

"You're brilliant."

She looks sharply at me. What possessed me to say that?

"…Thank you."

And this is the perfect cheesy romantic movie moment….and I realize that it is twilight and the sprinklers are going to come on at any moment and oh SHIT I am sitting on one. Before I am able to move, the dreaded moment comes and my butt is drenched with water and I spring up with a yell because it is cold, and Kathy screams because of my yell, and I trip over my own feet and fall on her, pulling her down with me. And we are laying there, with water coming from above, and we are getting soaked to our skins, but the music is fortunately on the bench so it will not get wet. And did I mention I was on top of her?

KATHY POV

The funny thing is, I can never remember playing the music afterward, though judging by Deidara's expression, I did well. And I will NEVER tell him that this piece was inspired by him, and it is unfinished because I don't know him enough yet. My hands tremble slightly, tired after what I have played. The funniest expression crosses Deidara's face..and I wonder what he is thinking..until I am drenched with water from above. That must be why. And then he is falling on me and I scream and we both are on the ground and water is getting on us and oh my God he is right above me.

And as he lay on top of her(sounds wrong, sorry…), his eyes wild with surprise and panic, hers with shock, something changed. They were not neighbors, or passing acquaintances any longer, but something…more. Something had changed in that moment, and neither of them understood it, but the difference was there, and the gap between them had grown ever so slightly smaller. (So FRICKING cheesy..in a good way.)

DEIDEI POV

We stay like this for one immeasurable moment, until I realize what I am doing, and scramble up. My face is redder than a tomato, I think.

"S-sorry…"

"It's alright."

I think she was blushing, but I'm not sure.

"I..got to go."

"Yeah…me too."

We walk back to the apartment together, side by side. We are silent, after all, what could we say after what just happened? The night is far from silent, though, with traffic blaring, radios playing, and people talking. And we part at the two doors.

"Night."

"Night. See you around."

"Yeah."

I go into my apartment, which is dark beyond belief, and I am acutely aware that only a thin wall seperates me and Kathy. How the hell am I supposed to sleep with that sort of knowledge? So I don't. It's not late enough anyway, and I pull out my laptop, turning it on. Might as well find out what sort of job I have to do. The screen rapidy goes from black, to blue, to red and black(my background is an exploding bomb). And I open up the email icon thing on my desktop, click on New Mail, and click again on AKATSUKI. I'm pleasantly surprised to find a message from Tobi, though. The message is short and to the point.

_10-T is going on vacation. Spent 500,000,00_

"going on vacation" means I have to kill them, without anyone knowing. 10-T means 10 Tailed demon. 500,000,00 is how much I will get for completing the assignment. It's a simple assassination mission, but made harder by the victim. The Jinchuukuri are not easy targets. This will have to be quick…I don't even know who 10-T is…And suddenly, I am disgusted by myself, first flirting with the girl next door, then doing this shit. Turning off the computer by the wrong method again, I set it on the floor and remember that I'm still wet. Oh well. I lay down on the bed and stare into the blackness, willing myself to sleep. _And I dream…_

_And I am flying_.

_A giant white bird is below me, and I stand, the wind in my face, and I am free…surrounded by darkness, it is strange I am able to see. _

_It is silent. And I am compelled to break it. My hands twine in an elaborate pattern, and I yell 'KATSU!' and the silence shatters as the bird explodes into a hundred million pieces, all lost in fiery flames, and I am propelled forward, and I do not fall. And I laugh. It is beautiful._

_And then the scene changes._

_My eyes open in my bed, and it is normal, and for a moment I believe I am awake, until I see the egg. It is a crystalline blue, and it sits on my desk. It is so fragile…and I know I am supposed to do something with it. I pick it up, and start to run. And my room melts into nothingness, and it is only me, on a solitary path. And I run faster, and faster, because something is after me and I don't know what, no they aren't after me, they are after the egg. And I don't remember, am I supposed to destroy the egg, or protect it? And all the while I am running because they are going faster, and I run faster, until I stop, because I realize I was supposed to destroy it, and I take it out of my pocket. And it is not blue any longer, but a bloody red. And as I bring my hand down to smash it to pieces, a small boy materializes, protecting it, and I realize he was here the whole time, but hiding out of sight. And I cannot destroy him, because he is so very important. He looks into my eyes, and I realize…he is me._

_And the scene changes._

_It is the same nightmare I have had for years, and I almost breathe a sigh of relief. I know what will happen here. I am in the living room of the House. A fire will start, and the House will burn, burn to ashes, and I will somehow not die, though I wish…no. And it is like this, with the smell of smoke drifting from the kitchen…and I realize the egg was in my pocket. I pull it out, and it so delicate that I am afraid that it will shatter. Then a thought strikes me. If the house burns, the egg will die. Nonononono that can't happen! The egg cannot die; I do not care if I do, but the egg cannot die! And the air gets hotter and drier, and flames burn down the door. And we are both trapped in a circle of fire I know I have created._

_And my eyes open, and the dream disappears…_

_And all I remember is overwhelming despair._

That was the first day.

That dream is VERY important. Pay attention!!

Any comments, suggestions, ideas will be well received unless I know you in person and you are the one who keeps telling me to kill everybody(you know who you are…)

REVIEW PLEEEEEAAASE!!

I will beg if I have to.


	8. rewrite pending

Right-first of all…

I realized that my writing here kinda sucks.

Therefore, this will be rewritten, within the next six-ish months.

I apologize for leaving this unfinished.


End file.
